


the aftermath

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputation, Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon, Recovery, Ruthari Week, Ruthari Week 2020, Serious Injuries, Wordcount: 100-500, ruthari, tdp, treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition): Day 6: TreatmentAfter spending so much time in a coin, it was expected that Runaan wouldn’t be in top condition.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	the aftermath

After spending so much time in a coin, it was expected that Runaan wouldn’t be in top condition. Even if it was like being stuck in a single moment in time, the body slowly deteriorated and lost its strength since no one used the muscles. And the longer in the coin, the sicker you became as the immune system weakened too.

When Runaan was free he was an exhausted mess that barely could move, with a constant headache as his whole body filled with nausea. Not to mention his arm that was still bound to the oath, the binding having killed off all circulation long ago. It was just hanging there, dead, and the only thing the could do to save Runaan’s life was to cut it off. And an amputation like that was never easy or free of risk, because not even a day later the fever creeped up on the elf like a ghost.

The only reason Runaan was still alive right now was because of Ethari, his husband. It had been a miracle that he had been there once he was free. He had been the one to amputate and sticking up the arm, cleaned all the wounds, and also the one that had carried him to a bed to heal.

Ethari had been by his side at all times, making it his mission to help Runaan and treat him. When his fever got high, he put wet pieces of cloth on his head and wrist of one remaining arm, and when he was too weak to even eat and chew properly he had fed him moonberry juice with healing herbs mixed in the dull the pain, ease the headache and lower the fever, as well as for him to regain some of his strength.

He was giving him the same treatment as a trained moonshadow doctor would, and he couldn’t be more grateful. Without Ethari, Runaan knew his chance of recovery would have been slim, but now with his husband by his side, he knew he could come through and survive this, thanks to the care of the person that cared the most.


End file.
